Super Smash Brothers Ultimate: DLC Character?
by Xeraphan
Summary: After a heart-pumping match, everyone at in the Smash Stadium is shocked to see a newcomer. No warnings, no teasers, not even a "data-mine", just... Some random sword user. With an air of mystery about them, could the Smashers come to be friends with the newcomer? Or will they be more despised than even the villains?


_**CONTESTANT. DEFEATED! AND THE WINNER IS… NESS!**_

Link, Captain Falcon, and Wolf all clapped for their adversary's victory (Wolf, begrudgingly), and then their stats were shown as the crowd roared with cheers. They were warped from the field, and the three losers sighed.

"Damn that kid…" Wolf murmured, stalking off to be with the rest of the villains: Ganondorf, Ridley, Dedede, Bowser, Dark Samus, Wario, etc.

Link and Captain Falcon could hear the other villains mocking Wolf for his utter defeat (He was the first to lose all 3 of his stocks), but shrugged it off and went to grab snacks and congratulate Ness for a job well done.

"Nice use of your Remote Bombs, Link! I hate to admit it, but it caught me completely off-guard!" Captain Falcon gave a thumbs-up. "Can't wait to see how you use them in other ways!"

Link smiled. Praise from the flamboyant Captain was nothing to scoff at. "It's a shame I couldn't use them more. You and Ness completely wiped the floor with me." He shot a playful glare at the Captain. "Don't think I didn't notice that little signal you two gave."

Captain Falcon was about to respond when the announcer had called for the next fighters: Bayonetta, Yoshi, Ike, and a fourth fighter no one recognized.

Their attire was strange, a faded duster coat with armor pieces on the shoulders and elbows, black jeans, hi-tops, and a carved wooden sheath on their back. The coat covered any indication of gender on the body, and the face mask hid their facial features in a way similar to Shiek's, but they kept their hair out of their face if they even had any.

The fight began, and the three others decided to target this newcomer, as the mode was Time. Explosive items were spawning, and the crowd and resting fighters could see the Final Smash bars building slowly.

Yoshi grabbed a B-bomb, and chucked it toward the mysterious fighter. Bayonetta also threw a Cross bomb, while Ike grabbed a pink capsule and sent it at the newcomer. It had only been 20 seconds and already it looked as though a point would be scored. The explosive projectiles went off, and the audience watched as the damage meter on this triple-teamed fighter skyrocketed to 96%.

Before the smoke could even clear, a hand grabbed Yoshi, crushed it a few times, and then tossed it into the air to be struck down to the stage by a black blade. It had taken 19.3% damage in just one grab. Unfortunately, Yoshi's damage bar wouldn't stay there long. A sword slash sent it into the air, leaving a red mark instead of cutting into its flesh. Now it's damage bar was at 36.0%, and the arena was shocked.

The smoke cleared. The swordsperson stood there, blade by their side, and eyes glowing. The sword was a beautiful work of art, black steel with a T crossguard and wrapped up in vines with a rose in place of a pommel stone. The vine had thorns on it, much like a rosebush. (It was decided here that the blade be called Black Rose)

Some of the crowd and the observant fighters noted small thorns on the blade, and that Yoshi was slowly taking more damage. Apparently the attack has some sort of continuous damage effect. The green dinosaur shot its tongue out, caught the fighter, and brought it back into its mouth, shooting it out as an egg.

Ike charged up his fire pillar attack, and when Yoshi egg'd the fighter, he released, three bright blue flames erupting out and striking the egg, severely damaging the fighter again. They broke free from the egg just as their Smash meter filled up.

They target Bayonetta, who couldn't trigger her Witch Time quick enough to escape. She got golf-slashed into the sky, only to land in a forest. A myriad of copies of the fighter step from behind the trees, and merge into one giant version. Then, the giant swordsperson stabbed their blade right where Bayonetta is.

A +1 appears next to the fighter's card, and a -1 next to Bayonetta's. The moment they touch the stage surface, they target Ike with a flurry of slashes that look frenzied, like they've gone ballistic. But the damage meter shows that the attacks are very calculated, and Lucario points out that it's fallen under the same concept as when he takes more damage, his moves become much more powerful.

_**TIME'S UP!**_

…

_**SUDDEN DEATH!**_

The mysterious fighter and Bayonetta both appear once more with 300% damage. She goes to make the first attack but the fighter casts a spell of some kind, giving their sword a soft blue glow and an extended blade. They rush Bayonetta suddenly, thrusting toward and connecting with her stomach. An extra 27% is tacked on, but the attack isn't finished. The fighter spins around and slashes across her chest, adding another 18.6% percent before she gets rocketed off, ending the match.

_**AND THE WINNER IS… **_Something glitched with the announcer's voice just as he said the fighter's name. But the fighter performed their victory taunt: A spin of their blade before stabbing it into the earth, causing flowers to bloom. The three losers clapped, and they all were warped away.

Yoshi sullenly walked to the Mario crew, plopping down sadly next to Peach, who gave the dino some fruits and pets. Ike went to the Fire Emblem characters, disappointed that he lost as well. Robin gave him pointers on how to improve, while Marth and Lucina both had looks of pity.

Meanwhile, Bayonetta went to the Mii Character section of the Smash Mansion. Figuring she'd find this mysterious fighter somewhere within the ranks of the infinite room, she was shocked to find no record of this fighter at all.

"Now how on Earth could they not have a name?" She pondered aloud, leaving the Mii room and sitting with the "DLC" characters from 4. "I couldn't find a scrap about that rose-wielding fighter. What a shame.. I was hoping maybe I could get some pillow talk from them~"

Mewtwo sat in silence, attempting to use its psychic abilities to glean information. Unfortunately, it had about as much luck as Bayonetta, and scoffed. "That creature has a strong, hidden mind. I cannot feel any more than what I usually do," It stated. "Perhaps when they are off guard, I will collect the information I want."

The mystery fighter sat on a far wall, sword next to them. No one actually wanted to talk to them except for Kirby, but, he kinda can't… Talk. Needless to say the massive room was significantly more tense than usual. Finally, Mario stood and walked over.

"Let-a me be the first-a one to welcome you a-to the Smash Family, friend!" Mario held a hand out with a big smile. "It's always nice-a to meet new fighters. What's-a your name?" The mystery fighter looked up, and locked eyes with Mario.


End file.
